Cry Just A Little
by Bru Malfoy
Summary: Eu sei q vcs naum gostam muito de drama, mas leiam acho q vcs vao gostar. Mandem reviwes please.


Cry Just A Little  
  
Estava tudo acabado, sua vida já não tinha mais sentido. Ela sabia que essa loucura não daria certo, sabia que o conto de fadas chegaria ao fim, mas ela não queria pensar nisso, queria apenas curtir e se deixar levar pelas emoções que explodiam em seu peito toda noite que ela saia escondida depois de todos estarem dormindo para se encontrar com ele. O maior inimigo de sua família, mas não era culpa dela ter se apaixonado, e ele também tinha se apaixonado, ou pelo menos era isso o que parecia quando eles se encontravam. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy "Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu sou burra, burra, burra... como eu pode pensar que ele se apaixonaria por mim, como?". Giny dizia em voz alta no seu quarto em Hogwarts não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.  
  
Havia feito dois dias que eles tinham se encontrado pela ultima vez, Giny não queria pensar nisso, mas essa lembrança não saia de sua cabeça, ele havia sido tão rude, terminou com ela e nem ao menos explicou o porquê. Ela tentou argumentar e pedir explicações, mas ele apenas virou as costas e a deixou lá parada, sozinhas com lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto desenfreadamente.  
  
O dia seguinte era sábado, e Giny fora forçada por suas colegas a se levantar, ninguém sabia o motivo pelo qual ela estava assim, ninguém nunca soube de seu relacionamento com Draco, ela não tinha conseguido dormir a noite, se sentia mal, partida ao meio. Depois de muito brigar e relutar desceu com as garotas.  
  
Quando entrou no salão principal seus olhos correram involuntariamente para a mesa da Sonserina, ele estava lá, sentado como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se a noite passada nunca tivesse acontecido, alias, como se nada do que eles tinham vivido durante os três últimos meses tivesse realmente acontecido. Seus olhos se encontraram, mas Giny preferia que isso não tivesse acontecido, pois ela pode sentir a frieza de seu olhar, nesse momento todo seu corpo gelou, e uma raiva muito forte bateu.  
  
If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
  
Se tivesse apenas uma lágrima rolando pelo seu rosto  
  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
  
Talvez eu poderia aguentar, talvez eu conseguisse dormir  
  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
  
Se eu tivesse apenas um momento em suas despesas  
  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent.  
  
Talvez toda minha miseria fosse melhor gasta  
  
Giny sentou-se de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu comer nada, o olhar gélido que acabara de receber não saia de sua mente e mais uma vez suas lágrimas resolveram cair, ela saiu correndo da mesa e subiu direto as escadas para poder chegar ao seu quarto na torre da Grifinória. Quando chegou em seu quarto jogou-se na cama e mais uma vezs não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Se deixou levar pela raiva: "Como ele pode estar assim, agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ele não se importa, na verdade ele nunca se importou... Por que eu fui me deixar levar?". Sua cabeça estava a milhão, cheias de perguntas sem respostas.  
  
Yeah... Could you cry a little  
  
Será que você poderia chorar um pouco  
  
Lie just a little  
  
Mentir apenas um pouco  
  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
  
Fingir que você está sentindo um pouco mais de dor  
  
I gave now I'm wanting  
  
Eu dei agora eu estou querendo  
  
Something in return  
  
Algo em troca  
  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Então chore apenas um pouco por mim  
  
O ano letivo já estava acabando, Giny fez as provas de final de ano sem nem perceber. "Meu sofrimento vai acabar, esse é o ultimo ano dele aqui, o ano está terminando", ela falava isso para si mesma com a intenção de se convencer, tentando, em vão, não chorar. Seus últimos dias em Hogwarts foram penosos e pareciam Ter 48 horas cada dia, as noites eram piores, sem as saídas escondidas para encontrar com ele, ele que era o causador de toda sua dor.  
  
Todos os dias ela o via pela escola, mesmo que evitasse ao máximo, parecia que algum que algum imã fazia com que ela acabasse indo parar no mesmo lugar que ele. Toda vez que ela o via era a mesmo coisa, o mesmo olhar frio e distante que lhe dava raiva, e que ia tirando o restinho de esperança que lhe restava.  
  
Yeah... And you'd cry a little  
  
E você poderia chorar um pouco  
  
Die just a little  
  
Morrer apenas um pouco  
  
And baby I would feel a little less pain  
  
E baby eu poderia sentir um pouco menos de dor  
  
I gave now I'm wanting  
  
Eu dei agora estou querendo  
  
Something in return  
  
Algo em troca  
  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Então chore apenas um pouco por mim  
  
Finalmente o dia de ir embora chegou, ela entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts e procurou um vagão vazio, não queria ter que dividi-lo quem ninguém, não estava a fim de conversar ninguém. Essa havia sido a pior viagem que fizera e a mais longa também, ela conseguira a viagem toda sozinha: "Provavelmente Mione e os meninos devem Ter me procurado, mas melhor assim.", pensava ela. Giny relembrou todos os momentos felizes que tivera em Hogwarts e em todos eles estava Draco.  
  
Finalmente eles chegaram na plataforma 9 3/4 e ela resolveu ser a uma das ultimas a sair do trem, exatamente para evitar o inevitável. Assim que ela pós os pés pra fora do Expresso, antes mesmo avistar sua família, ela viu Draco junto de seu pai e sua mãe, e mais uma vez ela recebeu aquele olhar, era incrível a frieza que aqueles olhos cinzentos continham, uma lágrima quis cair, mas foi interrompida porque sua mãe a viu e veio em sua direção abraça-la, ela gostou daquele abraço mais do que das outras vezes, se sentiu confortada, aliviada, mesmo sem sua mãe saber da nada.  
  
Era isso, ela voltaria para a Toca e teria o resto da vida para tentar esquece-lo. Esse era o fim.  
  
Give it up baby  
  
Desista querido  
  
I hear your good bye  
  
Eu ouço seu adeus  
  
Nothin's gonna save me  
  
Nada pode me salvar  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos  
  
Some kind of heartache  
  
Pelo menos algum tipo de dor no coração  
  
Darlin' give it a try  
  
Querido tente  
  
I don't want pity  
  
Eu não quero pena  
  
I just want what is mine  
  
Eu só quero o que é meu  
  
The End!!!  
  
N/A: Olá people, bom essa eh uma song curtinha da música da Faith Hill que se chama Cry. Estou pensando seriamente em escrever uma outra song (ou como fic mesmo) só que dessa vez a respeito do Draco sobre a mesma situação, vcs poderão ver o lada dele nessa história e saber pq ele terminou como a Giny, oq vcs acham??? Mandem reviwes tah? Se naum, naum tem continuação.  
  
B-jos  
  
Bru Malfoy 


End file.
